paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming shyness: AceXWinter pups
AcexWinter's pups- two girls, the first born being Clarity and about an hour afterwards was Breeze These pups will not be having any crushes. Purple paw prints :) :) and I are done at 3rd gen and basically all the pups will be cousins so it'd be kind of awkward. Appearances Clarity: '' Clarity looks more like her mother, she's got a light gray body with a white face marking that only goes down to her chest. she has three blue-gray spots on the left side of her body, her front paws have blue-gray socks with white toes, while her back legs only have white socks. her ears are blue-gray, the left one flopped over while the right stands up. Her tail is white with three splotches of blue-gray. She has dark magenta eyes and later wears a fuschia collar. Breeze: The top portion of her body is a light brown color while the bottom half is white. She has a dark brown diamond on her chest to resemble her father's. The bottom of her tail is white with a dark brown top. Her ears are dark brown and perk up like Ace's. She has light teal eyes and wears a magenta flower on her right side. Later on she gets a light lavender collar like her grandmother Tundra's uniform. Personalities Clarity: ''Surprising to both her parents, Claire is more outgoing and spunky, much like her Aunt Lani and Aunt Aurora. She loves to go exploring and get into trouble. She can be a bit hard-headed and sassy, often using sarcasm, but she's very respectful to her parents and the family members that she trusts and loves. If you annoy her, she'd just sass back and roll her eyes. Breeze: More like her parents, Breeze is quiet and sometimes can be a bit cautious. She's not shy, just a bit more careful. She tags along with Clarity for adventures, but is usually like Ace and tends to be a bit paranoid and weary about what they're going to do. She's very sweet and kind-hearted, and rarely gets mad like her mom. She's prone to getting offended easily, and tends to cry. Make Breeze cry, you'd better beware, you'll have the wrath of her cousins and sister upon you. Trivia Fears: *Clarity: She's afraid of sharp objects and spiders like Rubble. She also strongly dislikes the dentist like her Grandfather, Chase. *Breeze: Like her mother once was, she's scared of the dark. She also is scared of bats, heights, and clowns like her Grandma Tundra Random: *Clarity is usually called "Claire" as a nickname *Clarity's adventures usually puts Winter in a state of paranoia or panic, it's mild, but she still freaks out. *Since she is afraid of the dark like her mother once was, Winter passed down the glow-in-the-dark pup that Rocky had made for her as a puppy to Breeze. *They're really tight with their other cousins, though they all bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. * clarity has a little crush on justin *Clarity loves to fly with Grandma Skye or Aunt Lani, much to her parents' distress. *Breeze is slightly clumsy; lucky for her that her dad is a medical pup. *Breeze knows how to sew and loves to make little friends and outfits for her stuffed Puppy *Clarity is EXTREMELY protective of Breeze. Hurt her or upset her and you'll be faced with the wrath of Claire. *One of Breeze's favorite cousins to play with is Scout because of his love for his stuffed animal. They love to play with their stuffies together Stories they appear in Stories by me: Stories by others: Collaborations: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Gallery babus.jpg|Designs drawn by Cuteandfuzzypuppies on Deviantart <3 top right is Breeze and bottom is Clarity Ace and pups 2.jpg|Daddy Ace and his girls, drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 his girls.png|Collab with Wittlefuzzypuppies- She did the sketch and i lined and colored it! Ace and his girls <3 Category:Next Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Future Generation Category:Third generation Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters